Javier went to the zoo today and saw $16$ monkeys. That is $3$ fewer than he saw last Saturday. How many monkeys did Javier see last Saturday?
Solution: To find how many monkeys Javier saw ${\text{Last Saturday}}$, we start with the number of monkey's Javier saw ${\text{today}}$ and add ${3\text{ monkeys}}$. $?$ $16$ $3$ Last Saturday's monkeys Today's monkeys 3 ${16} + {3} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find how many monkey's Javier saw ${\text{Last Saturday}}$. $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ ${16} + {3} = {19}$ Javier saw ${19}$ monkeys last Saturday.